Lazy Love
by PiratexTucker
Summary: Bruce and Jason wake up to a peaceful winter day. They decide to spend the day in their warm bed. BrucexJason


Jason woke up from a pleasant dreamless sleep. His first view of the morning was the view beyond the giant windows that looked out into the city of Gothom. It was covered in a fresh blanket of snow, he didn't even remember it snowing last night. He was warm under the heavy comforter and felt no need to remove himself from the bed, he could only imagine how cold the marble floor would be. He still didn't understand why Bruce didn't feel a need to get carpeting in his room. He soon felt someone shifting behind him which made him even more aware of the body pressed up against his back, with an arm draped around his waist. He smiled and let out a content sigh. He felt the other man's fingers twitch against his skin he tried his best to look back without disturbing him. He looked back just enough to see the man soundly asleep. It was quite the rare sight to see Bruce Wayne so content and well rested. Jason then shifted around so that he was now facing his lover. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows.

After a few minutes he hear a soft "mrnin.." Jason opened his eyes to see Bruce's cobalt blue eyes barely open.

"Mornin'" He couldn't help but smile slightly. Having Bruce for himself was the only thing he ever wanted.

Bruce reached out and pulled the younger man towards him. "When did it snow?" He asked hiding his face from the blinding white scene outside by nuzzling into Jason's hair.

"I think it snowed sometime while we were sleeping," He managed to say before a yawn escaped him, "Unless it happened while we were fucking last night, we weren't paying much attention to anything around us."

"This is true." Bruce kissed the top of his head running a rough hand along Jason's bare side.

"You know, we should stay in bed all day." Jason made this hopeful request mainly because he was way too comfortable and he just wanted to spend the day in bed with Bruce. Also, It was very cold out from under the blankets, and they were still naked from last night.

"I have nothing against this decision." Bruce smiled running a hand through his former bird's hair.

"Can Alfred bring up breakfast?" his question was muffled against Bruce's chest.

"I suppose I could ask him, but I don't mind getting up to get us something to eat," Bruce shrugged making a move to get out of the bed.

"Bruce," Jason latched onto the older man, "Just have Alf bring it up, I'm going to get cold in here without you."

Bruce shook his head, "someone's lazy this morning," despite what he said Bruce rolled over and pulled the younger man close once more. "Hand me the phone."

Jason's arm extended from under the blankets and smacked around on the table knocking various items off until he located the desired item, "here."

"I hope you didn't break anything," Bruce teased pressing the button to call down to the kitchens.

"_Yes Sir?"_

"Alfred, could you bring up breakfast to my room, enough for two."

"_Very good, sir. Any requests?"_

Jason poked Bruce's shoulder. "Pancakes."

Bruce nodded smiling lightly, "Pancakes."

"_Any special kind sir?"_

"I guess a small variety would be good."

"_They will be ready soon, sir."_

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce then handed the phone to Jason, there was probably nothing left on the table that he coul- _THUD_ Never mind.

Jason rolled back to Bruce and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He nearly melted when their lips met, which he found happened every time they kissed. He could never get enough of this man. Bruce lightly bit at Jason's lower lip which he instantly responded to by parting his lips. Bruce ran his tongue along his, earning a light moan from the younger man. They held onto each other tightly, their limbs tangled together. They were lost in their own world, it was one of the most relaxing moments either have felt in days. That is until they heard a knock which caused them both to nearly jump up into their usual stance. Instead Jason pulled the blankets back over his body.

"It's so fucking cold!" He cursed pulling the blankets around him tighter.

Bruce chuckled slightly before calling out to Alfred, "Come in Alfred."

Alfred came in and placed the tray of pancakes on the bed, "I could put the heat up a few notches if you would like, sir."

"Maybe a few degrees would be good," Bruce picked up the coffee on the tray and began to sip at it, "Thank you, Alfred."

"It is no problem, sir," Alfred nodded to him, "The yard workers will start on clearing the drive way and walk way as soon as the snow stops."

"Morning, Alf," Jason's voice was muffled by the blankets tightly wrapped around his body.

"Good Morning master Jason," Alfred smiled, "I shall take my leave to start my duties, let me know if there is anything else that you two may need."

"Thanks Alf," Jason watched him walk out before turning his attention to the platter in front of them. "How do you drink your coffee black?"

"How do you not drink coffee at all?" Bruce simply brought the cup to his lips again taking another sip.

"'Cause it may make me grouchier than you are," Jason picked up a fork and picked at the pancakes seeing which kind he wanted to eat first.

"Got to scare off those thugs somehow," Bruce placed the mug back down on the tray picking a plate up for himself and piling on a few pancakes.

"I think the replacement wets his pants whenever he sees you look at him," Jason didn't bother to cut up his pancake, he just stabbed his fork into it and brought it up to his mouth to take a giant bite out of it.

"I would like it if you didn't call him that," Bruce cut off a piece of pancake and took a bite. "He came to me, I didn't go searching for him."

"Yeah, whatever," Jason nuzzled into his shoulder. Bruce kissed the top of his head. He wouldn't admit to it, but he definitely felt butterflies. The things this man did to him were amazing. "Bruce..."

Bruce waited a few seconds before looking to Jason, "what's on your mind, Jason?"

"Bruce… I… I really…," Jason felt his face heat up, he wasn't sure how to say it, so he just decided that it would be best to just come out and say it. "Bruce, I really love you."

Jason watched as the usual stoic features became uncharacteristically pink. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Jason was starting to get anxious if he wasn't stuck in place by Bruce's legs, then he would have ran by now. "I… I love you, too, Jason."

Jason wanted to hear that so bad, he had been wanting to hear that for years. He almost wasn't sure that it was real. Jason was stunned for a few minutes this is what he wanted to hear but he almost wasn't expecting to actually hear it come from his mouth. "Ah…."

"J-Jason...?" Bruce placed a hand to his face. "A-are you okay?"

Jason felt himself jump slightly when Bruce touched his face, he was wondering what he was talking about. But soon he felt drops hitting his hands. He was crying. He was just so happy to hear those words. "I-I've.. waited s-so long just to hear that."

Bruce pulled him in close and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"It was worth the wait." Jason nuzzled into Bruce's chest and sighed content. This is what happiness was. It was nice to finally have a grasp on it.


End file.
